Una Noche Especial
by IceCris
Summary: OneShot. [Post HBP] Nochevieja en Hogwarts. Ésta será la noche más especial para Ron y Hermione. Reviews pls!


**Una Noche Especial**

Era la noche más especial del año, aquella en la que un año daría paso al siguiente sin que apenas lo notáramos. Esperaba disfrutar de esa noche al máximo, ya que sería uno de los pocos momentos de paz que nos esperaba en ese año que estaba a punto de comenzar. Lo estábamos celebrando en el comedor del colegio. Era el último año que pasaríamos en la escuela y nos había dado pena marcharnos por navidades a casa, sabiendo que el próximo año ya no estaríamos allí, y quién sabe si muchos de los que nos encontrábamos en ese mismo momento en el salón nos volveríamos a ver alguna vez terminado el curso. Digo esto porque la gran mayoría de los que estábamos en esa fiesta éramos de séptimo. Había excepciones claro, también había alumnos del resto de cursos, pero muchos se acostarían pasada la medianoche, se les notaba en su cara somnolienta. Una de esas excepciones era mi hermana Ginny, que al igual que yo, se había quedado esas navidades en Hogwarts, aunque el motivo no creo que tuviese que ver mucho con mi decisión, sino más bien con la de Harry, ya que esa noche parecía no poder despegarse ni un segundo de él, y eso que se suponía que ya no eran novios, o por lo menos no después del funeral...

La decoración del comedor era espectacular o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Las mesas habían sido desplazadas hacia las paredes de comedor para dejar un gran espacio en el centro, lo que hacía que el comedor pareciese más grande aún, y estaban cubiertas de comida de todo tipo. En el centro de cada mesa había una enorme estatua de hielo representando las más extrañas criaturas, sólo que, en la mesa de los postres, la estatua en lugar de ser de hielo era de chocolate, me extrañaba que aún no le faltase ningún trozo. La gente parecía haberse olvidado del resto de la comida y se arremolinaba en torno a la mesa de los postres y en torno a la de las bebidas. Hermione venía de esta última con una bebida en cada mano hacia nosotros, que nos encontrábamos charlando animadamente en el centro del gran comedor. Estaba preciosa, más que en el baile de cuarto curso. Esta vez no llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, sino que lo llevaba suelto con sus rizos castaños ondeando al aire. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado embobado mirándola, aparté la vista, esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Ron, tienes que probar esto.-dijo Hermione al acercarse a nosotros, tendiéndome una de las bebidas.-No sabía que también tuvieran bebidas muggles.-añadió con entusiasmo dando un pequeño trago a la suya.

-¿Qué es?-dije yo, contemplando el contenido oscuro del vaso.

-Es Coca-Cola.-me respondió Harry.

-Pruébala, no lleva alcohol.-dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-Vaya, así que no quieres que me emborrache.-le contesté con una gran sonrisa y probando la misteriosa bebida. Estaba buena, realmente buena. Noté como las burbujas recorrían mi garganta.

En ese preciso instante todo el mundo se dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo. Miré mi reloj, eran las doce menos cinco. Harry cogió a Ginny del brazo y siguió a la multitud que se dirigía al exterior. Hermione y yo dejamos nuestras bebidas encima de una mesa y fuimos tras ellos. Habíamos salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts para contemplar las campanadas en el reloj del castillo. Hacía una noche preciosa, no había ni una sola nube que cubriese las estrellas, aunque eso no quitaba que estábamos en pleno invierno y hacía un frío considerable, además el césped estaba todo cubierto de nieve. Realmente las chicas estarían pasando frío con esos vestidos, aunque no lo aparentaban.

Empezaron a sonar los cuartos, y más tarde las campanadas... una... dos... tres... y así hasta doce. Lo normal, considerando que eran las DOCE de la noche. Harry y Ginny se besaron, como todas las parejas que se encontraban allí reunidas. Fue un momento incómodo, porque no sabía adónde mirar, además de que yo no tenía a quién besar. Miento, si tenía a quién... ella estaba enfrente de mí, pero no reuní el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y menos delante de todo el mundo. Tal vez ella esperaba que lo hiciera, pero... ¿cómo estar seguro de algo así? Tampoco daba signos de que era eso lo que quería, y nuestra amistad ya había pasado por demasiados problemas en ese año como para estropearla. Pasado ese momento, empezaron las felicitaciones. Todo el mundo se daba besos en la mejilla y se deseaban feliz año. La lista a los que tuve que felicitar el año era interminable, primero Hermione, Harry y Ginny, a los que siguieron Neville, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, ¡Lavender, Ernie, Hannah, Justin y un largo etc. A los de Slytherin por supuesto ni mirarlos, cuanto ni menos desearles un feliz año nuevo. Cuando ya parecía que todos habíamos terminado las felicitaciones, nos encaminamos de vuelta al castillo para continuar la fiesta. Ya habíamos cogido suficiente frío por esa noche como para pasar más tiempo allí fuera rodeados de nieve.

Al volver al comedor me di cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Hermione. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Hacía un momento estaba a mi lado. La busqué por el comedor con la vista, pero no estaba allí. Sólo había dos opciones, o aún estaba fuera, o se había subido a acostar. Esperando que fuera la primera opción, puesto que no recordaba haberla visto entrar de nuevo al castillo y no deseaba que se hubiera ido sin haberse despedido antes, crucé de nuevo las puertas del colegio para dirigirme a la fría noche. Anduve un rato sobre la nieve, hasta que finalmente la encontré sentada en un banco a orillas del lago. Me acerqué a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunté.

-Sí... estoy bien. Sólo quería... estar sola un rato.

-Bueno... entonces... lo mejor será que me vaya. No quiero molestarte.

-No, Ron... quédate. No me molestas. Tan sólo estaba disfrutando del paisaje.

Me senté a su lado y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Está helado!-exclamé-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sentada?

-Ron, ¡qué exagerado qué eres! No está helado, sólo está... un poco frío. Eso es todo.

-Un POCO frío... Supongo que después de estar un rato aquí te insensibilizas. Espero que me ocurra pronto a mi también porque sino me voy a tener que levantar de nuevo.

Ella se rió y yo le devolví una sonrisa. Estaba preciosa y aún no se lo había dicho en toda la noche. Si se lo pensaba decir, ése era el momento, ahora que estábamos los dos solos y nadie, nada más que ella, podría ver cómo me ponía rojo como un tomate. Así que hice acopio de mi valor, como buen Gryffindor, para decírselo de una vez por todas.

-N-No t-te había dicho aún...q-que...estás preciosa.

-G-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo. Me encanta cómo te sienta el traje.-dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias... Es el traje que me regalaron mis hermanos, aún no lo había estrenado.

-Pues te queda muy bien.

Ya está. Ya se lo había dicho. Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? ¿Qué me pensaba que me iba a ocurrir si se lo decía? Me había puesto rojo hasta las orejas, pero eso era algo que ya tenía previsto, y además, era un buen remedio contra el frío. Había sido un tonto, pero aún estaba a tiempo de corregirlo. Tanto hablar de frío y de trajes y no se me había ocurrido antes. Me quité la chaqueta mientras ella sorprendida murmuraba "¿Qué haces?" y se la coloqué con cuidado encima de los hombros susurrándole "Debes de tener frío con ese vestido, aunque solo sea un POCO". Ella sonrió.

-De verdad que no hacía falta. No tengo frío.

-Sí, claro... no tendrás frío, pero mañana ibas a tener una pulmonía que ni te ibas a poder levantar de la cama.-Ella me sonrió de nuevo y pensé que nunca me cansaría de su sonrisa.

-Gracias.-me contestó.

-Por cierto, me gustó mucho la Coca-Poca, o Cola-Coca, o cómo demonios se llame.

Rió de nuevo y me dijo.-Se llama Coca-Cola. Me alegro de que te gustara.

Definitivamente aquella noche era especial, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo a solas, manteniendo una conversación civilizada, sin haber discutido todavía. Durante aquel silencio que seguía a la conversación, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro, y yo, aprovechando el momento, le pasé el brazo por la espalda y la atraje hacia mí. Entonces decidí que ese era el momento de lanzarme, de decirle lo que sentía por ella, el miedo al rechazo ya no me importaba, no iba a estar toda mi vida arrepintiéndome de no haberlo intentado.

-¿Hermione?

Ella levantó suavemente su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Dime.

Un beso. Esa era la mejor forma de expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Un beso valdría por todo lo que yo quería decir, significaría todo lo que yo no era capaz de decirle. Me acerqué lentamente y la besé en los labios. Temía que ella no me correspondiese pero no fue así. Sus labios eran tan suaves. Fue un beso cálido e intenso. No recuerdo cuánto duró, ni cuánto tiempo tardamos en separarnos, lo que sí recuerdo es que fue mi mejor beso. Nuestro primer beso. Sin duda, nada tenía que ver con los de Lavender. Nos separamos lentamente y abrí los ojos. Sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos al besarla. Ella me miraba y le brillaban los ojos. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se la limpié con la manga de mi camisa y le susurré "¿Por qué lloras?", a lo que me respondió "Es de felicidad". Y me abrazó fuertemente. Esta vez si que creí que no podría separarme de ella, no la soltaría nunca, pasase lo que pasase estaría siempre a su lado. No volvimos a hablar en toda la noche. Sobraban las palabras. Por una vez estábamos los dos de acuerdo. No estropearíamos la noche con alguna discusión. No ESA noche.


End file.
